Existing systems for tissue stimulation include implants that are powered by complex circuitry and control systems. Typical systems include an external battery powered transreceiver that inductively couples power/control signals to an implanted coil, thereby powering the implanted device (electronics) and providing stimulus current for the electrodes. The inductive coupling is generally bi-directional i.e. power and data flow from external transreceiver to the implanted device and modulated data from the implanted device to the external transreceiver thereby enabling stimulation and recording. In addition, existing systems typically provide stimulation via electrodes continuously coupled to a variable voltage source.
As discussed in further detail below, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure address shortcomings of existing systems and provide notable benefits in comparison to such systems.